1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for reducing information loss in an aggregated information handling system. In particular, systems and methods disclosed herein may provide for systems and methods that remove members from a link aggregation group to reduce information loss in the event of a link failure.
2. Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
However, in certain information handling systems that are aggregated, link failures can result in a loss of information. In aggregated information handling systems that utilize stacked switches, additional problems can arise after a link failure, as information may be routed to a switch that is no longer connected to the stack due to the link failure. What is needed are systems and methods for reducing information loss in an aggregated information system after a link failure.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.